


Was there a lifetime waiting for us?

by selucent



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selucent/pseuds/selucent
Summary: Paano kung sinabi kong mahal kita?Paano kung umamin ako agad?May mababago ba?Was there a lifetime waiting for us?
Relationships: HunHan
Kudos: 3





	Was there a lifetime waiting for us?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the song 'lifetime' by ben&ben. Gusto ko kasi yung sakitan dito eh. Sakitan it mean angst po ito? If di kaya you may go. Thank you! Enjoy mga ka-hopia! ♡

Was there a lifetime waiting for us?

Paano kung sinabi kong mahal kita?  
Paano kung umamin ako agad?  
May mababago ba?

Ako si Oh Sehun at ito ang aking kwento.

Nung bata ako isa lang naman ang gusto kong mangyari, yun ay ang maging masaya. Simple para sa isang bata pero mahirap hanapin kapag tumanda ka na.

Nung bata pa ako nahanap ko ang 'happiness' na yan at yun ay walang iba kundi sa aking kaibigan na si Lu Han or Han for short. Hindi ko siya matatawag na bestfriend kahit close kami kasi may mga bagay din kami na hindi nasasabi sa isa't-isa, hindi ba kapag bestfriends kayo dapat alam ng isa't-isa ang mga sikreto niyo? Kaya close friends lang kami ni Han, hindi kami bestfriends.

Nung college ko nakilala si Han. Sabay kaming pumasok sa Publishing Club ng university namin, article writer siya habang ako isang photographer kaya madalas kami ang tandem sa mga events lalo na sa volleyball kasi parehas naming hilig yun. Madalas kaming mag kwentuhan sa mga teams na gusto namin, minsan inuumaga na kami mag kwentuhan sa phone dahil sa dami ng mga kwentong volleyball niya. Ang hindi ko malilimutan ay nung nakita niya yung paborito niyang player si Alyssa Valdez, sabi niya nanginginig pa siya nung nag selfie sila kaya blurred yung kuha nilang dalawa.  
Masaya siya kausap, masarap makinig sa mga kwento niya.

Umabot kami ng 3rd year college, naging busy kami sa mga thesis namin. Ako as a BS Info Tech siya naman ay BS Commu, sobrang hirap ng mga defense, mga revised, magastos hanggang sa isang araw tinawagan ako ni Han. Umiiyak siya sa phone, sabi niya sa akin hirap na hirap na siya. Gusto na niyang sumuko, gusto na niyang mag drop sa course niya.

Nakipag kita ako sa kanya kasi mahirap mag console ng tao kapag sa phone lang, pinuntahan ko siya sa dorm niya. Pagdating ko nun, sobrang kalat, puro papel sa kama niya at halos sumsob na siya laptop niya pero may mga luha sa mga mata niya. Kita g kita ko yung hirap niya. Nung nagtama mga mata namin nun halos nanlumo ako kasi sobrang nakakaawa siya, helpless ganun.

Agad siyang tumayo tapos yumakap sa akin at tuluyang umiyak, yung iyak na hagulgol talaga. Kung umakto kami parang boyfriend ko siya pero hindi, that time may nanliligaw kay Han. Oo, at hindi ako yun naunahan ako ng pagka torpe ko at takot na baka masira yung pagkakaibigan namin. Sinukuan ko agad yung feelings ko para sa kanya kasi baka biglang mawala lahat, inalay ko yung feelings ko para masalba yung pagkakaibigan namin.

Sobrang sakit.

Lalo nakapag nakikita kong kasama niya ang manliligaw niya. Actually maayos siyang lalaki, perfect nga daw para kay Han sabi ng mga ka-blockmates niya kapag nag kwekwentuhan sila. Alam ko din na gusto siya ni Han at kitang kita ko yun sa mga mata niya kapag magkasama sila.

Fourth Year College na kami ni Han, malapit na kaming mag hiwalay kaya naman naisipan niyang mag bonding kami bago kami maghiwalay. Sabi niya kasi magsasama na sila ng boyfriend niya sa Manila. Oo, boyfriend na niya. Sinagot niya to bago mag umpisa ang Second semester nung fourth year kami. Mabilis? Oo kasi ganun naman kapag magmamahal ka, dapat mabilis ka hindi katulad ko na sobrang kupad. Pagong!

So ayun nga bago kami grumaduate nag-bonding kami ni Han. Nung umaga umattend kami ng volleyball game sa Manila tandang tanda ko yun.

April 25, 2018 Men's Volleyball FEU VS UST. 

Sobrang saya niya nun kasi nakita niya lumaro si Espejo yung paborito niya sa Men's Volleyball Team. Buong game focus siya sa laro at ako naman focus lang sa panonood sa kanya. Baka kasi yun na yung huli, yun na yung huling beses na makikita ko siya at makakausap.

Pagkatapos namin manood ng game syempre hindi maiiwasan na magkwentuhan about sa game, habang kumakain kami, naglalakad sa loob ng mall, puro volleyball lang ang kwentuhan namin masaya na ako.

Alam ko wala na akong pake sa sarili ko that time, hindi ko inalala yung magiging future namin. Mas inalala ko kung anong meron kami.

Tanga? Oo tanga ako pero hindi ako ganun ka tanga.  
Sinubukan kong umamin yung araw na yun, subukan kong sabihin yung mga salitang ilang beses kong prinactice na sabihin sa kanya.

Nung pauwi na kami nasa bus kami, tahimik lang kami. Napagod na rin siguro siya kasi kanina pa siya nagsasalita, kinumbinsi ko yung sarili ko na sabihin na sa kanya yung.  
"Han, mahal kita"

Pero wala.

Ayaw talaga ni Universe.  
Dahil nung sasabihin ko na yun biglang tumawag ang boyfriend niya, kaya ayun nagkaroon nanaman sila ng sarili nilang mundo. Yung wala ako.

Yung ang huling beses na hinatid ko si Han sa bahay nila, huling beses na niyakap siya at huling beses na makita. Dahil after gruduation lumipat na siya sa Manila kasama ang boyfriend niya.

We communicate pero thru messenger lang tapos madalang pa dahil busy na kami parehas. Akala ko nga kapag naging busy na ako makakalimutan ko na siya, akala ko mawawala na yung nararamdaman ko para sa kanya pero hindi pa pala. Masakit pa rin everytime na may post siya kasama ang boyfriend niya, everytime na may anniversary post sila, everytime na masaya siya sa piling ng iba.

Iniisip ko nalang na masaya siya, masaya na rin ako.

Hanggang sa dumating ang araw na kinumusta niya ako after a year na walang usap. Tinawagan pa niya ako that day, akala ko normal na kamustahan lang yun pala invitation.

Invitation para sa kasal nila.

Para akong gago na umiiyak pag katapos ng tawag na yun, mabuti nalang wala si Kai sa condo kaya nakaiyak ako ng walang nakakakita. After so many years ngayon ko lang naiiyak yung nararamdaman ko para sa kanya. Sobrang sakit, parang binibiyak yung puso, parang gusto ko ng mamatay sa sakit.

Pero akala ko yun na yung masakit, may mas sasakit pa pala.

Dumating ang araw mg kasal nila, halos lahat ng mga ka-batch namin nung college nandun. Hindi maiiwadan ang kwentuhan sa nakaraan at parang mga film strip naman na dumadaan sa utak ko yung mga moments na kasama ko si Han.

Sobrang saya ng lahat para sa kanila, of course ako hindi ayokong magsinungaling pero hindi ko yun pinahalata. Pinakita ko sa lahat na ako ang pinaka masaya sa kasal na yon, ako yung may pinakamalakas na palakpak sa lahat nung nagsabihan na sila ng 'I do'.

Sa reception nag alay din kami ng dance number kasama mga tropa namin sa club nung college, yung sayaw na katuwaan naming sayawin dati. Kitang kita ko sa mga mata ni Han na masaya siya.

At eto na nga ang sinasabi kong masakit na part, uuwi na dapat ako nung gabing yun pero bigla akong tinawag ni Han. Nasa empty reception kami, kami lang dalawa.

"Sehun, maraming salamat sa pagiging kaibigan ko nung college, hanggang ngayon hindi ko malilimutan ang mga ginawa mo para sa akin. Gusto ko lang sabihin na bago ako ligawan ni Chanyeol ikaw ang gusto ko"

Putangina ano? ganyan ang reaksyon ko.

"natatakot lang ako na iwasan mo ako, or masira pagkakaibigan natin..Sinabi ko to kasi ayokong may nililihim sayo at gusto ko maging bestfriend ka habang buhay, is it too much to ask?"

Sobrang unfair, yan ang nasabi ko nung gabing yun.  
Gusto kong pumunta sa outer space para sapakin si Universe, para kaming pinaglaruan.

Tumango lang ako sa request niya. Bestfriend ko na siya ngayon pero may isang lihim na hindi ko pa nasasabi sa kanya. Tinanggap ko nalang ang gustong mangyari ng mundo.

Pero paano kung may isang nag step up, may isang sumugal sa amin? aabot kaya kami sa kasalan na ganito? may lifetime ba na maghihintay sa amin?

Kaya ikaw na nagbabasa nito? If may pagkakataon na sabihin na mahal mo ang isang tao sabihin mo na ngayon palang, wag kang gumaya sa akin na duwag. Walang ginawa si Lord na duwag, baka ako lang? Anyway, masaya naman na ako ngayon sa sarili ko at para kay Han. Pipilitin kong sumaya everyday hanggang mahanap yung lifetime na para sa akin.

Follow niyo ko sa twitter @selucent!


End file.
